


Mistletoe

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Tasertricks, 12dtasertricks, Day 8, F/M, Finally!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope you didn’t plan on wearing that dress for long,” he intones, his mouth mere centimeters from hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Mistletoe  
©MischiefsLady

 

 

Darcy glances around her apartment with a critical eye. Loki is coming to dinner tonight and it’s the first time they will be alone since the night she cried all over him. She wants everything to go perfectly. Roast beef is warming in the oven along with roasted red potatoes and fresh green beans. She has already set the red wine open on the counter, letting it breathe before he shows up. All that’s left is to hang one little decoration that she firmly intends to use, hopefully more than once this evening.

Glancing around her apartment she finds there isn’t a great space to hang the ball of mistletoe. So instead she pulls it apart leaving pieces over the couch, the table, in her bedroom, and any other place that catches her fancy. Oh yes, Loki would definitely be kissing her more than once this night.

She’s just finished sprinkling the mistletoe when a knock sounds on her door. She does a quick check in a nearby mirror to be sure that her little black dress, hair and make-up and ridiculously high heels are in place. Assuring herself that she looks amazing, she strolls to the door and opens it with a warm smile.

Loki blinks as he takes in the sight of her. His eyes roam up legs that are a mile long and he knows tonight he’s going to feel them wrapped around his waist. Her dress is nothing more than a tease, a short, simple shift showing of her curves and a deep V-neck that makes him want to bury his face between her breasts. His gaze lifts to her face and he leers suggestively.

While he’s been eyeing her, Darcy has been doing a bit of her own perusing of the body in front of her. His lean, athletic form is encased in a black fitted suit that seems to have been solely for him. His cheekbones add amazing definition to a face already so beautiful she is sure angels have wept for him. It is his intense green-eyed stare that holds her and keeps her still in front of him. 

Oh yes, she thinks, now. Please, god now. 

Loki must sense her thoughts because he steps forward into the apartment reaching for her as he kicks the door closed behind him.

“Darcy,” he growls, sliding one hand over her ass, squeezing and molding it under his grasp as the other hand slides up her back.

Her hands have come up to land on his shoulders.

“I hope you didn’t plan on wearing that dress for long,” he intones, his mouth mere centimeters from hers. 

“Mmm, nope, dinner is warming in the oven. It can sit for a while yet.” Her voice is heavy with desire for this man in front of her. He’s close, so close, and she is trembling with the need to take and be taken by him. 

“Good. I made a vow to you the other day. I fully intend on keeping it.” He claims her lips and the kiss is deep and needy and full of heat. Lips and teeth and tongues come together as they cling desperately to one another. 

Darcy is moaning at the feel of his tongue rubbing so sensuously along hers in a promise of things to come. She lets her hands roam down his chest, unbuttoning his suit jacket, trying to feel more of him. 

Loki takes his mouth from hers and begins to nip gently at her neck, licking each spot he bites and Darcy is practically squirming where she stands.

“You taste delicious, love. I can only imagine how you’ll taste in other places,” he whispers deeply against her skin. 

Darcy whimpers in response. Has she ever gotten this hot, this wet for someone before? No. Hell no. And she wants Loki to keep at it, but he takes a step back from her. She follows with a step towards him.

“The bedroom, Darcy. Now.” His tone is commanding and she snaps her eyes up to his. Oh. Oh, yes. He wants to _play_. 

She smirks deviously at him and decides that she’ll make the short walk to the bedroom worth his while. She kicks off her heels and heads off in the right direction. Loki follows behind watching as she runs her hands up and down her thighs lifting the hem of her dress higher with each movement.

He growls low in his throat and the sound moves over and through her. She’s just made it into the room when he grabs her waist and spins her around to face him. 

“You are playing with fire, love.” Loki places a kiss on her forehead then steps back. “Now strip. Slowly.” 

Darcy takes a deep breath. She runs her hands through her hair, down over her breasts, her abdomen, and her hips. His eyes follow the movements and she watches his eyes. Her hands reach for the hem of her dress and slowly she raises it. Up goes her dress, over her hips, up, up until she is flinging it across the room and she sees hunger and desire flash in those green eyes.

Loki’s breath catches as he takes in her voluptuous figure and his fingers ache to touch, to tease, and pleasure the mortal goddess in front of him. He doesn’t rush in though. Instead he walks around so he is standing behind her.

He leans down, planting soft kisses along her shoulder as one finger trails lightly down her back. He feels her shiver and grins as he slides his other hand around to wander up her flat stomach, and he uses his fingers to trace the shape of her breasts.

Darcy arches her back searching out more of his touch. Her nipples harden in response to the cool air and his fingers upon her skin. Gently he pinches each one in turn between his thumb and finger and she moans. Pleasurable sensation shoots through her and she grinds her hips back into him.

Loki brings both hands to her hips as she continues to move, feeling his hardened length twitch between her ass cheeks. He groans and bites lightly down on her shoulder.

 

“Are you wet for me, pet?” He whispers in her ear. “Shall I find out for myself?”

The fingers of one hand lazily make their way down to her front, leaving a trail of sensation in their wake. She’s still wearing tiny black panties and he slips his fingers down over the soaked fabric.

“So wet you are, Darcy. I bet you’ve been wet for days.” She’s gasping as he strokes her, still on the outside of her panties, touching her but not enough. Not nearly enough.

“Please. Loki, please,” she’s whining, jerking her hips, trying to get more contact where her body demands it most, but he only continues the maddening torture.

“Tell me, pet. Tell me what you need,” He croons in her ear. She sighs and shivers as that deep voice rolls over her.

“More, Loki. Touch me more.” She breathes out and he shifts his stance slightly, wrapping one arm around her waist, locking her to him as his other hand slips beneath the waistband of her underwear.

Loki slides one long, lean finger between the lips of her sex and she arches back, spreading her legs further than they were. He does this again, circling around the opening of her womanhood and drawing back up to lightly glide across her clit.

“Loki, yes.” Her hips keep moving as he repeats the same movements a few times more. His breathing his heavy as the sound and smell of her arousal surround him. 

“Darcy. Sweet, sweet Darcy,” he says before turning her towards the bed. She cries out at the loss of his fingers but he merely motions for her to bend over and plant her hands on the bed for support.

Darcy doesn’t even get to speak before he is kneeling behind her, dragging her panties down to her knees. Her legs are spread as far as the underwear allow. Loki is practically entranced by the sight of her dripping pussy in front of him. He’s waited so long for a glimpse and a taste of her.

His hands come up to massage her thighs, thumbs just brushing against her heat.

“You are soaked for me, pet. Beautifully, wonderfully soaked.” He inhales and then he is running his tongue along the seam of her lower lips, parting them, tasting her. 

Darcy’s legs nearly give out at the sensation of his mouth on her. He flicks the tiny nub that is the center of her pleasure and she nearly screams at the sensations that course through her. Loki uses his tongue to dip inside of her making her roll back into him.

“Uhn, yes. Oh, god…oh, there, please….” Her words are practically incoherent as Loki licks and sucks and fucks her with his mouth. He is relentless, enjoying everything about her body and it isn’t long before the Darcy feels her orgasm growing, the pressure to come an almost unbearable thing. 

Loki can feel the tension in her, knows she close and doubles his efforts. He wants her to come. His mouth is tireless, his tongue circles her clit, once twice before he sucks it gently into his mouth.

Darcy’s body stills and she screams as a tidal wave of ecstasy washes over her. Loki’s hands are the only things holding her up now as a crescendo of pleasure ebbs and flows within her. Her breathy moans tell him she is so very sensitive to his touch now and he eases back, a satisfied smirk on his face.

He grips her waist to help her straighten up and she turns to face him, slumping forward to lean on his chest, breath still labored. He wraps his arms around her, biting back the sting of his own arousal at the feel of her luscious curves against him.

“You…that…oh my god,” she says and he laughs and she feels it all the way down to her toes. This is perhaps the happiest laugh she has ever heard from him and it does something funny to her stomach. 

“Better hurry up and catch your breath, pet. I promised to make you kneel, and I think it’s time for you to prove your loyalty to me.” For a moment Darcy stops breathing, but then in a smirk worthy of the God of Mischief himself she tips her head back and looks him straight in the eye.

“Only if you wear the helmet, my prince.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Later, after much kneeling by both parties, a helmet, a very late dinner and some seriously heady lovemaking does Darcy remember that she scattered mistletoe everywhere in the hopes that Loki would kiss her. It’s clear she probably didn’t need it but given all the places he had laid his lips upon her, she’ll keep some around just in case. Loki’s arms tighten around her from behind and she snuggles back into his warmth. Yeah, mistletoe is awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, so sorry, I know I've been posting early in the mornings with this series, but this scene wasn't finished yet and I had Christmas things to do, but you understand right? :D I hope this was worth the wait!!


End file.
